WitchABub
by Rhymes Black
Summary: Hogwarts now has an international exchange program, they send the brightest and best students from Hogwarts. Among those chosen are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! This should be interesting, with romance and war brewing.


Comes And Goes

Dear Mr. Potter,

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to participate in a summer exchange program beginning Aug. 23rd. Please be at London International at 12 P.M. Thank you,_

_Sincerely,_

_Prof. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S.: Forms and lists of things to pack are enclosed._

Harry Potter stared at the letter, shocked. Never had he thought that Hogwarts had an exchange program and he never thought that they would pick him if they did. He read through the next few pages three times and saw that he would be attending a high school in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania. He felt a little faint.

August 23rd rolled around slowly for Rhymes Black. She was excited at the idea of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley coming to stay with her and Jessica for the summer, but she was deeply saddened about losing the father she had never had the opportunity to meet.

When Remus Lupin, her guardian, asked if she wanted to go to pick him up, but she declined and stayed home by herself.

Rhymes lay on her bed blasting her Yellowcard CD and reading Dean Koontz's Frankenstein when Remus's voice came flooding up the stairs yelling "RHYMES!" She bolted to the living room.

Her brown eyes met a curly haired girl with blue eyes named Jessica Lupin. Two boys were standing behind her, looking around the room confused.

"Hi!" Rhymes said to the boys, mostly talking to Harry.

"Hullo," Harry and Ron said in tired unison.

"Rhymes, show them to their rooms," Remus instructed.

"Ok, come on guys, up the stairs and off to never-neverland," she muttered making fluttering movements with her hands.

Ron was the fist to be dropped off in a room on the ground floor. Rhymes knew Harry wasn't going to be very talkative because of the incidents from the past year, so she didn't intentionally mean to make him angry.

"Look, I don't want to talk, you have no idea what it's like not to belong to a family!" Harry cried after she casually asked him how his family had felt at seeing him go.

"For you information, Remus is only my guardian, he took me in after my mom died. I never met my father," Rhymes replied calmly. "So you don't have to be a stupid jackass anymore." Harry stood dumbfounded. He looked into her eyes and recognized them, he just couldn't remember where from.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said sitting on his bed. Rhymes sat next to him. "Do you know what happened during the spring?'

"Yes, Remus told me. I'm sorry," she whispered, a tear in her voice. Harry put his head in his hands. "Listen, Harry, come with me…"

Before she could finish her sentence the doorbell rang.

"Come on," she said, taking Harry's hand and pulling him to the front door.

She opened the door to reveal a brownish haired girl. The girl smiled widely at them.

"I'm here!" she exclaimed. Harry and Rhymes turned and ran, laughing, into the den. They were both amused and frightened of the strange female now left alone in the doorway.

"Where's everyone going?" the girl asked of the empty space. Then she spied Jessi and ran to hug her.

"We're related!" she cried.

Remus came in a second later, Ron with him.

"Raven!" Remus smiled, hugging the odd girl. Ron smiled too, and thought 'wow, two pretty girls in one room with me, I scored'. Jessi took this moment to run into the den with Harry and Rhymes. She sat between them and flipped on the TV. Rhymes glared at her as Jessi began to flirt with Harry.

The phone rang. It was Mikali, a friend of Jessi's calling for her, and she left the room to talk in private. Rhymes moved closer to Harry.

**CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK!**

Rhymes looked to the doorway and saw Anya roll by.

Anyway…

"Jessica! We a boy named Neville, and he is such a dork!" Mikali Evens, Jessica's best friend moaned into the phone.

"We have Harry Potter and Ron Weasley!" Jessica laughed evilly.

"Oh I hate you!" Mikali said.

Neville sat on the couch listening to Mikali in the other room. Her statements about him saddened him. He thought that coming on this trip might make him be more accepted by others, but apparently not.

**CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK!**

Neville got up and saw Anya crawling away from the bottom of the steps.

After Jessica got off the phone she went back into the den to find Rhymes and Harry watching a movie. She tried to sit between them again, but Rhymes pushed her onto the ground. Harry raised an eyebrow at the two girls and shrugged silently in his mind.

A news announcement interrupted the movie.

"Breaking news from New York City," the anchorwoman said reading from a piece of paper, "He-who-must-not-be-named has blown up a very well-known hospital for past war veterans. Why he has done this we do not know at this time. The only piece of rubble taken was a key. What the key is used for we do not know at this time."

"What do you people ever know?" Rhymes muttered irritably, causing Harry to snicker. She looked over and smiled at him. He had a pretty smile and really beautiful eyes. The woman disappeared from the screen and the movie continued.

"That bitch knocked out the best part!" Rhymes yelled.

"What kind of language is that for a young lady to use in front of a guest?" Remus said coming in the den. Rhymes nodded and slumped in the seat. Remus looked at the hanging clock and sighed. "Guys, it's time for bed, you all have your first day of your sixth year tomorrow, so you might want to sleep." Jessi want to her room on the bottom floor and Rhymes and Harry ventured to their rooms upstairs.

"Well night," Rhymes said. Harry nodded and went into his room.

Later that night Rhymes and Harry were both still awake, with each other on their minds.

_Ok, yet another Harry Potter story from me, Rhymes Black. But hey, this one doesn't have Fred in it. :Gasp: I thought I would try some Harry stories, because, well, I like him too._

_Rhymes_

_Quote of the day: "You're a frickin' genius you idiot!"-Futurama_


End file.
